Coming out
by Adiosjecoute
Summary: Sortir du placard n'a rien d'évident. Je prends le risque et j'assume.


**Coming out**

Sortir du placard n'a rien d'évident. Je prends le risque et j'assume.

Je ne prétends pas avoir la science infuse ni détenir la vérité absolue. Je suis simplement un lecteur qui décide aujourd'hui de s'exprimer.

Longtemps silencieux, j'ai commencé à commenter mes lectures. Ce ne sont pas les supplications de certains auteurs et les campagnes envahissantes du FIC (Front d'incitation aux commentaires) qui m'ont décidé à me ranger dans la catégorie du « lecteur actif ». Quoique, pour le second, je suis moins catégorique. Disons que les gens qui participent sur leur forum m'ont plus éclairé que leur message à rallonge dans leur présentation sur leur profil et leurs (r)appels à la review à tous les étages de leurs textes. Le classement des « différentes riviou » m'a bien fait rire soit dit en passant.

J'ai donc eu le déclic, et utilise désormais cette possibilité qu'offrent internet et f f . net de pouvoir partager mon ressenti sur un texte directement avec son auteur.

J'ai été à la fois surpris et globalement déçu des réactions qui en ont résulté tant de la part des auteurs eux-mêmes que d'autres revieweurs.

**Chez les auteurs :**

Je suis choqué par la virulence de vos propos face à une review critique. Vous implorez des reviews, précisant que vous acceptez toutes critiques et lorsque vous en recevez une, c'est le drame.

Prenant cela pour une attaque personnelle, vous partez en croisade sur vos grands chevaux, n'hésitant pas à poster de faux chapitres pour vous plaindre, prendre à partie le commentateur/attaquant dans un lynchage verbal qui se poursuit par reviews interposées.

Après vous vous excusez (enfin dans le meilleur des cas) de « ces emportements à chaud », auréolés d'une gloriole tout aussi éphémère accordée par une poignée de supporters qui savent brosser dans le sens de votre poil : « ne l'écoute pas, nous on t'aime et on veut la suite».

Or il n'y a rien de spontané à poster un faux chapitre, alors vous pouvez repasser avec vos « réactions à chaud ». Le temps que vous avez passé à rédiger et à poster cette diatribe….vous auriez pu l'utiliser à meilleur escient : remettre en question votre histoire au lieu de rester murer sur la défensive. Je me demande parfois même souvent si vous analysez les critiques avant de lever vos boucliers.

D'autres effacent leurs faux chapitres en catimini, on oublie tout et on continue surtout sans rien changer.

Et la tolérance dans tout ça ? Vous êtes pourtant bien prompt à la revendiquer lorsque vous traitez d'un thème particulier, slash ou autre...

La review porte sur le texte pas sur son auteur. Une critique n'a rien d'une insulte. Pourquoi cette affirmation ? Parce que personne ne se connait. Je ne vous connais pas, pas plus que vous ne me connaissez. Nous sommes les uns pour les autres des gens lambda derrière des pseudos et un écran avec comme lien : un texte, le votre.

Quant à vos arguments, ce sont tout sauf des arguments.  
- si tu n'aimes pas pourquoi tu lis alors ? Tu sais la croix rouge en haut à droite c'est pas fait pour les chiens...  
- qui es-tu pour me critiquer toi qui n'écris pas ?

Pitoyable. Non ce n'est pas pitoyable, c'est mesquin. Ce qui est pitoyable, ce sont tous vos chantages à la review...

Selon vous, il faut être écrivain pour critiquer un texte. Dans ce cas, seuls les musiciens peuvent critiquer le tube du moment et les éboueurs sont les mieux placés pour parler de recyclage. C'est absurde comme vos remarques.

Ensuite le lecteur qui vous commente a lu votre texte. Preuve qu'il l'a trouvé intéressant. Intéressant ne signifie pas excellent ou merdique. Pourquoi tant de mépris pour ceux qui vous montrent vos défaillances : incohérences, fautes d'orthographe, personnages superficiels alors que vous ignorez le plus important.

Vous avez su susciter un retour. A vous croire, c'est pourtant tellement difficile d'en avoir.

Et que dire de certains d'entre vous qui effacent purement et simplement les reviews trop tièdes à leur gout. Et après vous osez parler de respect...

Au risque de vous surprendre, un texte qui a 150 « vite la suite » ne m'incitera pas davantage à le lire.

**Chez les autres reviewers :**

Je suis frappé par l'hypocrisie généralisée qui transpirent de vos commentaires.

De quoi avez-vous peur pour vous fendre d'un « j'adore vite la suite » minimaliste, standardisé et quasi systématique.

Sans s'enfermer dans des raccourcis confortables et fourre-tout « je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre / je veux juste signaler ma présence / je ne veux pas blesser l'auteur », bon sang de bois, si vous avez pris la peine de cliquer sur le bouton review, c'est que vous aviez quelque chose à dire.

Alors dites-le.

Pour les autres qui s'étalent un peu plus (en longueur et en profondeur), pourquoi tant de précautions pour dire que tels détails vous ennuient, vous émeuvent, vous troublent, sonnent faux.

Je suppose que la peur de ne jamais avoir la fin du texte vous bride. Et je trouve ça dommage. Parce qu'un auteur qui reçoit 150 « vite la suite » n'a rien sur quoi s'appuyer pour se situer, évaluer son niveau et ses progrès. Alors il continue à faire toujours pareil avec votre bénédiction et sous vos encouragements. N'en avez-vous pas marre à la longue ?

Osez dire ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, ce que vous comprenez et ce que vous ne comprenez pas. Reviewer n'a rien d'un plébiscite où la seule option acceptée est le oui. Une opinion, ce n'est pas dire oui, c'est dire oui parce que..., non parce que...

Et si l'auteur arrête, c'est qu'il se sert de vous comme prétexte pour un texte qu'il n'aurait jamais fini de toute façon. D'un point de vue plus positif, grâce à vous, il se rend compte qu'écrire une histoire qui tient la route est peut-être à la portée de tous mais qu'il n'a pas l'intention de s'investir pour y arriver.

Il n'y a rien de dramatique à ce qu'un auteur claque la porte que ce soit la petite ou la grande. Certes c'est dommage de ne pas savoir la fin mais parmi la pléthore de textes postés chaque jour, il y en aura bien un pour vous faire oublier cette frustration.

Soyez franc, direct et sincère. Vous participerez ainsi à une émulation collective pour hisser les textes vers le haut. Cessez de vous contenter de stagner dans la moyenne (j'allais dire médiocrité mais c'est excessif.)

Je m'adresse maintenant à une certaine catégorie de revieweurs que je qualifierais de supporters ou de pions défendant sa reine/son roi. Vous _vite-suitez_ le texte que vous adorez et descendez de vous-même les commentaires moins enthouisastes sur ce texte. Je n'ai rien contre le débat mais y-a-t-il un débat possible quant on lit ça :

« Son avis c'est de la merde, il compte pas, efface-le et continue. Vite la suite. » (à propos d'une review postée après l'une des miennes).

Non.

A tous,

Par pitié ne me sortez pas « la fic, c'est pas sérieux, c'est pour le fun ». Oui, écrire et lire sont des loisirs mais loisir ne rime pas avec brouillon avec en sous-titre, « débrouille-toi avec ce que je te donne, si t'es pas content, dégage. »

Les textes postés avec une mise en page pourrie (tout en gras ou italique, plein de saut de ligne ou au contraire un pavé de 500 lignes sans espace) et/ou une faute à tous les mots avec une ponctuation fantaisiste, tout comme les « vite la suite » rédigés en sms/phonétique: c'est du foutage de gueule pur et simple.

Comme dit plus haut, on ne se connait pas et l'image que vous donnez de vous sur la toile et spécialement ici: ce sont vos écrits.

Et je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec quelqu'un qui se fout de ma pomme. Vous non plus, je suppose.

Sur ce j'en termine.

PS : Si j'ai créée un compte c'est qu'après réflexion, je peux comprendre que certains auteurs veuillent discuter de review que je leur ai laissé.

PS2 : Ne gaspillez pas votre temps pour me signaler que poster ce genre de document sur ce site est interdit. Comme d'autres l'ont fait avant moi, j'ai pris le gauche. Je vais copier/coller ce laïus dans ma présentation et supprimerai cette entorse au règlement dans quelques jours/semaines.

PS3 : cette fois c'est bien la fin.

Adios devenu par la force des choses (pseudo déjà enregistré) Adiosjecoute


End file.
